The hunted actor
by The Bohemian Closet
Summary: Julian nearly jumped off the bed when he heard someone knocking on his door. The person was knocking hard, loud and repeatedly. Julian's heart raced but he still remained controlled. "Julian, open up it's me" "Adam"  Pairing: Logan/Julian
1. Chapter 1The Stubborn One

Writer's note: This is a Fanfiction Based on The great work of CP Coulter, Dalton. I do not Own Glee or Dalton. Anyway this is my first fic, so be kind and review :D

Feel free to follow me on Tumblr where I post my stories, because I often update on tumblr before I post it here

thebohemiancloset

Summary: After The 23 episode of Dalton. Julian's stalker gets serious, although Julian knows that he is in danger he acts stubbornly and refuses help, what will happen when the situation gets worse. Will Logan be able to fend of the crazy stalker . Pairing: Logan/Julian mentions of Derek/Julian and Derek Logan friendship

The Bohemian Closet Presents

The Hunted Actor

_The air was cold, and bitter. Dalton was quiet as ever at night._

_From Stuart House, Julian fell back onto Derek with a startled gasp, clutching onto his friend who looked on in horror: splattered all over the Stuart House front steps was what looked like crushed red roses, petals torn and folded everywhere, and scarlet liquid painted the ground, black in the moonlight._

_A mutilated photograph of Julian—taken from the school paper—lay on the steps._

_Derek hissed a curse and pulled Julian back inside quickly, looking around the grounds for any sign of who did it. He pushed Julian inside, and immediately closed the door as he went to go get a bucket of water to get rid of the "gift"._

_Julian sank against the wall, heart in his throat. It was worse now. He knew it was worse now that the message was loud and clear._

_He couldn't leave._

From behind the door Julian could hear the sound of water hitting the ground as Derek poured the bucket of water on the steps. He gasped, hand over his mouth as he began to comprehend what he just saw. He knew his stalkers were crazy but he always thought it was empty threats. He also knew what that message meant, it means he is not safe, not safe at all.

The door of Stuart opened with a creak. "Hey, Jules.." Derek said. "Are you okay? Come on, I'll get you back to.."

"I'm fine" Julian said. "Just a bit shocked, and.."

"Afraid?" Derek hissed.

"Disgusted…actually" Julian said and he turned and grab his bags. "I guess I'm not leaving tonight"

Derek sighed, Julian is not going to like this he thought. He grabbed Julian by his waist and lifted him over his shoulder. Julian was shocked "Derek? Derek? What the hell are you DOING?"

"You're not going to be in your room alone tonight, especially after that!" Derek said sternly. He was determined to keep his friend safe.

"YOU'RE BEING STUPID, LET ME DOWN" Julian screamed.

"What are you doing?" A sharp voice echoed.

Derek and Julian looked up to see Logan eyeing them suspiciously. He leaned on the wall by the hallway. The Adonis blond seemed calm but by the looks of his eyes, Derek and Julian knew that he was off his meds. But Derek decided to let it slide as he had more important matters to deal with now.

"Derek is being stupid, help me down, Logan" Julian said coolly while running a hand through his hair.

"Derek? What the hell?" Logan said.

Derek shot Julian a death glare, "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW SERIOUS THIS IS JULES?"

Logan looked up, he knew what Derek meant, Julian's stalker must be getting out of hand.

"Derek! Just shut up" Julian said. He kicked Derek's stomach and managed to slide off while Derek groaned.

Julian grabbed his bag and stride off, but before he got far Logan grabbed his left arm and twisted it slightly. Julian grasped in pain. "Logan! You bastard, it hurts!"

"Stop being a bitch and come with us!" Logan said, his eyes were bloodshot as he eyed Julian intensely. "Like you care…"Julian said under his breath, but Logan heard it.

"What did you say?" His Voice rose dangerously. Logan grabbed both of Julian's wrist and raised it above his head. Julian knew he hit a nerve but he had no intention of backing down. Logan pushed Julian against the wall successfully pinning him towards it. "You think I don't care Julian?" He said threateningly almost daring Julian to challenge him.

"I don't think, I know" Julian said mockingly. He could see the anger building up in Logan's eye but he wasn't budging.

Derek saw the situation taking a turn for the worst. "Calm Down Logan" He said as he tried to pull Logan off Julian. "Stay out of this Derek!" Logan warned. "This is between me and this bitch"

"Bitch!" Julian gasped bewildered. "Can you STOP calling me that?"

Derek slapped own his forehead in exasperation and sighed. "This cannot get any worse" He muttered.

"But you are being a bitch! Acting all bitchy like no one cares, and getting your self in all kinds of trouble"

"Damn it! I'm not doing this anymore!" Julian screamed.

"Doing what?" Logan said, confused.

"THIS!" Julian said fiercely. "All of this, Dalton, school, YOU!"

"again, what?" Logan said.

"Jules…." Derek said, he understood what Julian meant.

"Just let go of my wrists, Logan" Julian said weakly.

"Jul.."Logan said but he could'nt finish his words as he saw Julian's expression. He looked defeated, almost crying. He instantly let go Julian's wrist.

Julian rubbed his eyes and ran off leaving all his things behind. He ran to his room and locked his door. This time Derek and Logan didn't stop him. "What did he mean?" Logan demanded an answer as he stared at Derek. Derek shook his head. At this point Logan didn't know whether Derek meant that he don't know or that he can't tell.

Derek and Logan took Julian's bags as they went back to their room. They placed it at the side of their room, Logan wanted to send them to Julian's room but Derek insisted that Julian needs to cool off. Once they were in their room, Logan retreated to his bed. From his bed he glared at Derek. His face reads tell me what's going on now!

Derek just smirked at him. Logan continue to glare at him"Seriously Derek, What did Jules's Fan girls do this time?"

Derek expressions darkens. "It's not his fan girls, it's his stalker. I think it's the same person who's been sending him death threats"

"stalker? What death threats?" Logan said impatiently. "WHY didn't I know about this? He demanded.

"I think if you weren't so obsessed with Hummel you would have realized something was up with Jules" Derek said softly but sternly. "Also, he didn't want you to know"

"Derek,.." Logan said. His eyes and expression was serious. "Tell me everything, Jules is my friend and if he is in trouble, I need to know."

Derek then told him the whole story of the stalker who threatened Julian not to get married on the movie, the bloody messages and gift the stalker left on the steps of Stuarts steps. Logan was attentive, but the look on his face suggest that he was shocked and all together angry. He was angry that Julian had not told him about it, he was angry at Derek for keeping it from him and he was angry at the stalker for making Julian's life hell. He wanted to storm to Julian's room and give him a piece of his mind but he summoned all the self control he had to stay put.

"So what do we do now? I mean we can't leave it be, his stalker is ..serious" Logan said.

"For now, we'll keep an eye on Julian, makes sure he goes no where by himself" Derek exclaimed calmly. Logan knew he could always count on Derek to take care of the group. "Since the stalker managed to find him here, I'm sure he won't stop just yet"

Logan nodded. For that moment he forgotten about Kurt or Blaine and he had his mind only on his best friend.

….

Julian had his own private room. Since he cleaned it up earlier he had nothing much in his room now and he left his bag downstairs. He didn't think much when he ran off just now, all he knew was that he had to go, away from Logan at least. He couldn't stand the thought that he loved a person who is infatuated with someone else. At first it was Blaine, then now Kurt. Logan didn't care about him, Julian was tired of caring for someone who doesn't care about him. At least his stalker cared, Julian thought, then he felt sick at that thought. He let his thought trail to his stalker. Whoever he is, he never showed himself, so he must be some sort of coward, or maybe I've met him but I just didn't know it's him. He felt sick again and slightly..afraid. Julian suddenly wished he had stayed with Derek and Logan at least for the night.

He lied on his empty bed staring at his ceiling. Unable to sleep he stared at his phone, which was automatically logged on to twitter. He scroll down looking at the tweets that his fan send him, some were sweet like 'We love you and think you're awesome' and others are weird 'I wish someday you'll be my prince! .'

Regardless, they all made him smile. He felt calmer, then suddenly he started receiving many tweets rapidly. He looked at it curiously. He immediately recognized the username. His stalker used the same alias in the letters he received. This was the guy who threatened his life and quite possibly the person who mutilated his photo and left the gory message.

IOWNJULIAN

Julian scrolled down nervously and looked through the tweets his stalker just sent him

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson You have been warned

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson I said I will kill you if you went through with the movie

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson You are mine

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson Why didn't you just listen?

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson Why didn't you understand?

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson I resent what I have to do to stop you

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson But You've left me no choice

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson No one can have you,..but me

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson I loved you

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson Till the death

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson Not even death can do us apart

Julian was terrified, He's hands was shaking as he stared at the tweets. He screamed silently as he saw the last tweet.

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson BTW did you enjoy my gift?

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson That's how you're going to look

IOWNJULIAN: JulianLarson SOON

SOON

**SOON**

'Soon' Julian thought. The stalker said soon, what if he meant tonight. Julian thought for a while, maybe it is better that he stayed at Derek and Logan's room for the night.

Julian nearly jumped off the bed when he heard someone knocking on his door. The person was knocking hard, loud and repeatedly. Julian's heart raced but he still remained controlled.

"Julian, open up it's me"

"Adam"

_To be continued_

**Okay, what do you think? Review are most welcomed. If you have an opinion on how the story should continue let me know also :D **

**Lots of Love from The bohemian Closet  
**


	2. Chapter 2The Scared One

Note: Dear readers, I'm really touched by the reviews that you left. It's really amazing for a first time writers like me to have positive encouragement. I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can and making the chapters longer because I felt that the previous one was too short. Enjoy! :D

Please follow me on tumblr where I post all my stories, because I often update on tumblr first

thebohemiancloset

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Dalton. The Hunted Actor is all I own.

**Summary:** When just stalking Julian wasn't enough, Adam had to act on it. Logan and Derek tried to protect Julian, but Julian is only worried that his feelings towards Logan are getting stronger. Pairing: Logan/Julian

The Bohemian Closet presents

The Hunted Actor

Chapter 2

**6 months ago**

Julian was backstage at the Warner Brother's Studio. His publicist had scheduled for him to appear on The Ellen DeGenerous Show. He looked in the mirror, fixing his hair at the same time. He glanced at his own reflection, looking straight into his image's eyes. He saw the sorrow in it, it was undeniable. He hadn't talked to Logan or Derek in a long time. But he missed them, he even missed Dalton. He knew that Logan and Blaine had broken up, but he's not sure that Logan was over Blaine. Having to watch Logan being infatuated with someone is,..Heartbreaking. He couldn't bear to have himself tormented like that.

He took his iphone out of his pocket and went through his photos, he smiled when he saw the picture of him, Derek and Logan when they were in freshmen year. His smile turned bitter as his thoughts strayed to Logan. He wonders if Logan knew what he was doing, Julian Larson was around the news for a while now, surely Logan would notice, if he cared.

"Julian honey, you're on next" one of Ellen's staff called. She sounded way too friendly by the way her voice gets catty and how her eyes seem to be exploring him carefully. Julian noticed that she was short but beautiful. Her black hair was wavy in a Taylor swift kinda way.

Julian nodded and gave her a polite smile as he turned his phone off and slide it in his pocket. "Alright thanks..." Julian noticed her name tag hanging by her collar. "Kiamra"

Kiamra smiled brightly as she escorted Julian out of his dressing room. She felt proud that she was standing next to Julian Larson. This was a story that she can't wait to tell her friends, it was days like this that made her love her job so very much.

Julian walked confidently down the hallway in his Salavatore Ferragamo shoes and his Black Armani suit over his light pink shirt. All eyes were on him as Ellen's staffs drooled over his good looks, both the female and the male. Before Julian stepped on the set, he gave Kiamra a brief kiss on her forehead causing her to blush furiously. "Yep, I love my Job" She whispered to herself.

A segment of the song Grenade played and Ellen announced her next guest. "And please welcome my next guest, America's heartthrob, Julian Larson!"

Julian walked through the door and appeared in front of Ellen's viewers, he waved slightly, smiling as he walked towards Ellen. He took a seat on the chair beside Ellen as she gestured for him to sit.

"So Julian Larson, this is the very first appearance on my show, congratulations!" Ellen said in her usual tone. Julian gave a short laugh.

Ellen shot him her usual 'I'm trying to look serious face but I'm actually not' look "It's a real honor for you to meet me" Ellen said jokingly which got her some laughs.

Julian gave another one of his charming laughs, "Why, yes it is, I've always wanted to meet you" "How are you, and how are things going on for you?"

Ellen gave him a glare with a smirk, "Don't get cocky now pretty boy, this is my show, I'm the one asking questions". The audients burst out laughing and so did Julian. "But things are very good for me, I think I'm getting younger" She continued.

"Yes, you do seem younger" Julian said.

"Well, I know, but you..."Ellen said looking at Julian. Julian reached for his mug and took a sip. "Me?" he asked.

"You're so young, you're a baby, and you have skin like a baby" She exclaimed. "Right?" she asked her audients. He audients all screamed excitedly showing that they indeed agree with Ellen.

"It's wonderful how you can be so popular at such a young age, you've got a few movies and TV shows, you're an award winning actor, and you got tons of girls swooning over you , life must be pretty sweet for you isn't it?" Ellen said with a grin.

Julian bit his lip slightly. Sweet? He didn't feel that way at all. And what use is all that attention if he can't get someone who really matters, to notice him. The worst part is, he don't exactly understand why he had fallen in love with Logan in the first place. But he fought back his emotions and gave an award winning show.

"Yes it is, I imagine your life to be pretty sweet too Ellen" He said.

"Now tell us, do you have anyone in mind right now? Or are you in a relationship?" Ellen said enthusiastically. "That's really the big question now, everybody wants to know, are you available?"

Julian quickly grabbed his mug and took a mouthful of water then he muttered. "Oh Sorry, what did you say?" He gave Ellen an innocent look.

"Ahh, the classic mug thing celebrity does when they want to avoid an awkward question" Ellen said with a smirk. "So you've watched a lot of talk shows, huh, buddy?" The audients gave a huge laugh.

"Ahaha, well, yes I've watched a lot of talk shows I'm obsessed with them" Julian said casually. "Are you obsessed with The Ellen Degenerous Show?" Ellen asked. "Indeed I am" That answer received applause and cheers.

"But, Ellen regarding your question, I am single." He said sweetly, although his heart ached terribly. The crowd went crazy, all the girls were screaming excitedly. There were so much cheering going on.

"Settle down people" Ellen said. "Because I got something better" She smiled evilly as he looked at Julian. Julian looked at her questionably, he had no idea what Ellen planned to do, and his publicist didn't mention anything special.

"You know, Julian since you're young, let me teach you something about the business"

"I'm all ears" Julian said calmly, but he still wondered what Ellen had planned out.

"We actually never seen you shirtless before, Julian, and its general knowledge that all actors must be on talk shows..." "Without a shirt" Ellen said with a half serious face while holding back a laugh.

"Is it now?" Julian said as he laughed nervously.

"Ouh, it is, yea it is, I'm surprised that you don't know that" Ellen said sarcastically. "See, you're learning new things"

"So…." Ellen said as she eyed him. The audients chant cheers encouraging him to take his shirt off.

Julian gave a laugh, and took off his suit, he then quickly and smoothly undo his buttons. He could see Kiamra backstage giving him thumbs up. He stood up as he was trying to undo his cufflinks, and Ellen stepped in and helped him. He was about to remove his shirt when Ellen quite forcefully took it off.

The audients were impressed and gave him encouraging cheers. He moved around shyly and tried to reach for his shirt when Ellen moved it away from him. Julian laughed a little bit.

"Not so fast there Buddy" Ellen said slyly. Ellen gave a quick laugh and returned his shirt to him, Julian took it and put it on in a hurry. Once he finished buttoning his shirt, he hugged Ellen as she said thank you for being on her show.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Present Time**

Julian was shaking, his brain went to overdrive imagining all the worst possibilities that could happen that night. Great, he thought to himself, best case scenario I get killed by my stalker and my body gets fed to his pet alligator,..Or cat, yeah that seems right, lonely people likes cats, I guess…, Julian laughed inwardly, but that couldn't humor him. It just made him more terrified.

The knockings on his door got louder and louder. He flinched briefly and contemplated with himself whether he should call someone or shout. He stared hard at his phone. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Julian open up, it's me"

"Adam"

Julian stared at the door for a while before reacting. "A..Adam?" he muttered. Instantly he felt relieved. That was because he had no idea what Adam was capable of. All he knew was that his 'friend' had came to visit him. He was safe. Julian let out a breath of relief and rested his back on the headboard of his bed. He smiled for a while. "It's okay Julian, you're fine..." He said to himself. He slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Julian?" Adam said. His voice sounded impatient, almost angry, but not too much for Julian to realize. Outside Julian's room Adam was shaking, but he was not nervous, he was angry, impatient or perhaps excited. However he remained his composure. From the looks of it Adam did not seem at all out of the ordinary.

Adam held on tighter to a bat he held with his right hand behind his back. The bat was made out of wood and was old, but it was heavy and solid. It was definitely something that could do real damage.

The door creaked open. "Adam...hey" Julian said. "Anything?" He said indifferently although he was happy to see Adam. Adam stared at Julian for a brief second observing the tone of his skin in the dark and smiled sweetly.

Julian opened the door further letting Adam into his room. Adam stared at Julian's empty room curiously. "It's empty Julian" He said narrowing his left eye. He then turned to face Julian. His eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful boy standing in front of him.

The wind that night was chilly and it blew through the opened window in Julian's room causing his hair to swing in a wavy manner. Julian's room was not lit, the only source of light was the moonlight and it hit his face causing them to glow in a very picturesque way. His eyes shined stunningly in the dark, although they were less lively than usual, it gave Adam a bit of satisfaction to it. Adam smiled in a twisted way but it was hidden by the darkness of the room.

"Oh that, well I was going to leave tonight..." Julian shrugging, his arms hugged his body loosely.

At that note, Adam clenched his teeth silently. His grasps on the bat tighten. "Is that so?"

"But I guess there's been some change in plans" Julian continued

Adam's grasps on the bat loosen. He was pleased at that answer.

. . . . . . . . . .

Logan felt tired but he couldn't sleep, all he could do was stare blankly at his room, then at Derek for a moment and then to his door. This didn't go unnoticed by Derek.

"Logan, what's wrong" Derek Groaned. "You're staring all around the room like a god dam baby"

"You expect me to stay put after what you just said? I really think Jules should stay with us tonight, you know in case anything happens" Logan's voice was horse, yet it seemed slightly vulnerable. "Jules is a freaking bitch!" He said, his fists hit the wall furiously.

"You know, you do say bitch a lot..." Derek said loosely. His eyes narrowed, and he picked up Logan's bottle of Pills. He swigged his arm slightly as he threw them to Logan. "Here, you got to take them and stay calm"

Logan caught the bottle. He stared at it with slightly narrowed eyes. He looked at Derek suspiciously. "No"

"Yes" Derek said, as he came closer.

"No"

"Yes"

Derek and Logan both stared at each other. The staring contest went on for a while until Logan got up. Derek mouthed "Stubborn" under his breath.

"I'll go check on Jules"

"Logan it's" Derek raised his hand to check his watch. "Owh, I guess it's just 12.34am". Derek walked over to Logan and put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Come on, he's just a few rooms away, he'll be fine. After all, he still needs to cool off because of..."Derek looked at the floor and back at Logan. His face turned slightly agitated. "You and stuff" He still managed to smirk somehow.

"And you..."Logan said condescendingly. He didn't wait for an answer, he turned his back on Derek and walked out the door. Derek sighed, his expression weaken. "You have no idea Logan…"

. . . . . . . . . .

Julian's eyes were locked on the window of his room. He gazed far into the night sky, his thoughts filled with Logan.

Logan. Logan who was in love with Kurt, who never once looked his way. Logan wanted to protect him tonight, but it wasn't because he cared, it was because it was an obligation. He's just a friend. A tear escaped Julian's eyes and roll down his check. The vulnerability on Julian's face turned Adam on in a weird way. "You okay?" Adam asked, smiling malevolently.

"Just...a bad day" Julian said. "You know why.." He continued,

Adam did know why, he was there when Julian and Logan had their little brawl. He stiffened at the memory. He reached into his pocket with his left hand and took an odd smelling handkerchief out. "I know how to make you feel better..." He said grinning widely. This time Julian saw it, the weird look on Adam's face. Julian took a small step back.

. . . . . . . . . .

Logan went over to Julian's room which was about 5 to 6 rooms away from his and Derek's room. He knocked on the door, well knocking was an understatement, Logan was banging on Julian's door. He knew that it would only piss Julian off but he was impatient. "JULES! JULIAN!" Logan said loudly. But he received no answer.

"Jules, I know you're mad but stop being a BITCH and opened up!" He continued. He knew that at this rate, his voice would surely wake a few people up but he didn't really mind.

"JULIAN!"

A loud shattering noise echoed from Julian's room. It was unmistakably the sound of glass shattering. Logan was panicked and lunged at the door with a huge force in attempt to forcefully open it. The door burst open and Logan fell forwards as recoil from his actions. Logan looked up and saw Julian lying on his bed.

Julian didn't seem like he was asleep, more like he fainted. Logan rushed towards Julian's bed and leaned in to check on Julian. Julian was definitely not sleeping. His breathing was inconsistent suggesting that he was probably drugged. Logan gave out a worried gasp.

Julian's hair was a mess as though someone has just gone through it, his clothes were wrinkled and his shirt was undone, exposing his bare chest to the soft and cold wind. Thankfully nothing else seemed like it was disturbed. Logan was in shock, whoever who did this was sick, terribly sick. He looked around for signs of the sick bastard.

He noticed that the room was full of shattered glass, he immediately saw the broken window. The curtains were flying as the wind that night was strong. He looked down the window wondering how one could not think twice about jumping down.

He switched his concentration back to Julian. He shook Julian's shoulders. "Julian! Julian!"

"Wake up Dammit!" He said with frustration.

Seeing that his effort was futile he quickly flung Julian on his arms as he carried him out of his room. As he was in the hallway he realized that he didn't know where to take Julian, so he brought Julian to his room.

As the door flunked open, Derek sighed expecting an angry Logan but instead he saw a panicked Logan carrying a passed out Julian. Derek confusion increased as he saw the state Julian was in. He was wondering whether Logan did this to Julian, but Logan wouldn't...right?

"Derek, you got to help him!" Logan said impatiently, as he dropped Julian on his bed.

"Hold on a while, tell me what happened first, I'm a little confused here" Derek said scratching his head. He looked at Julian, his expression was full of fear, wondering what could have happened.

"I don't know Derek, I got to his room and he was like this, and his window was broken...the glass was shattered everywhere" Logan said as he sat down on the couch, hands over his face.

Derek reached Julian's shirt and buttoned up his shirt. As he was half way through Julian moved and his eyes half opened.

Julian's head was spinning, his memory was a in a haze. He held his hand up to his head, begging it to stop spinning. His vision was blurring. He felt someone's hand on his chest he looked up to first thing he saw, and it was Derek, who appears to be unbuttoning his shirt. He face bewildered.

His hands quickly grabbed Derek's wrist as he rose slightly from the bed, his left hand on the bed supporting his body. "what the hell?" He said, his voice was sharp.

"Hey, he's awake" Derek said heads turning to Logan, who looked up from his hands.

"Jules? What happened?" Logan demanded. He rose from the couch and approached Julian and Derek.

Julian had still not let go of Derek's wrist, if he was confused before he was more confused now, the last thing he remembered was fighting with Derek, then shouting at Logan…and he went back to his room. But he couldn't remember anything else from there on. And his head was killing him.

"Ouch...argh..." Julian cried. He let go of Derek's wrist and held both his hands to his head. He shut his eyes in agony. "Why does my head… hurt so badly" he whimpered.

Logan came closer and his face was closing towards Julian's. He said sharply. "Jules, you..."

"Shut up!" Julian screamed. "You're too loud" Julian bit his lower lip, eyes still shut tight. His headache was definitely getting worse.

Logan blinked as he took a step back.

Derek was now at the other side of the room as he reached for a cup and some flat water. He poured the water in the ceramic mug and brought it to Julian. "Here, drink" He said softly as he handed the mug to Julian.

Julian opened his eyes, but his hands were still clutched to his head. He eyed the mug suspiciously as though it contained poison.

Without a warning, Logan snatched the mug from Derek's hand. He held the mug in one hand and his other hand was cupping Julian's chin. Julian flushed, his face was scarlet red and he involuntarily let his hands fall down to his lap. Logan then brought the mug to Julian's mouth. He only let go after Julian took a mouthful of water.

Julian wiped the side of his mouth, "I could have done that myself"

"But you didn't" Logan said, hands crossed over his chest.

Derek looked at both of them with a tired expression. Logan and Julian just can't seem to get along well. There's always some sort of fighting going on. "Come one, let's drop this" Derek said as he put one hand on each of their shoulders hoping to promote peace in the room.

"More importantly, what happened Julian?" Derek asked softly. "Why were you...?" Derek looked at Logan curiously, "half naked in your room?" he continued.

Logan demanded "You window was smashed! Glass was everywhere" He said furiously.

Julian looked puzzled. "What?" He said surprised. Julian then spaced out. "What happened?" He asked.

Derek looked at him sympathetically, "Okay, Jules, let's retrace your steps, what do you remember?"

"Well, I remember, we were shouting and...I went back to my room..." Julian said with his hands arranged on his lap. Logan snorted. "Stormed off to your room is more like it"

Derek stared at Logan warningly. Logan retreated back to the couch and stayed silent.

"Whatever..." Julian said.

"Jules, what else do you remember?" Derek said reassuringly.

"I was in my room,..It was empty..." Julian stared at his bags arranged neatly at the corner of Derek and Logan's room. "I was tired, I was using my phone…, and somebody came..."

"Who?" Derek and Logan asked at the same time.

"I don't remember…" Julian said blankly. "Why…don't I remember..?"

"Don't strain yourself, it's probably the drugs" Logan said.

"Drugs?" Julian asked his panicked.

"Don't worry, you didn't take too much" Derek said. "Since, you're awake now"

"The memory will come back to you sooner or later" He continued, "what were you doing with your phone?"

Julian took out his iphone from his pocket. He stared at the screen. "I was on twitter" He said. Julian hit the button mentions to see if he had any new tweets. When he saw a few tweets coming from the user IOWNJULIAN, he got a bit nervous. He wondered whether this person was the one who came by his room and drugged him.

"I need to go...get some air" Julian got up and left the room shutting the door behind him. He didn't want to let Logan see him scared and vulnerable. He sat down in the hall way and looked at his iphone.

Derek and Logan both stared at each other. "Should I go get him?" Logan asked.

"He's just in the hallway, we'll keep an eye on him" Derek said and Logan opened the door slightly so he could see Julian. He saw Julian sitting by the wall looking at his phone.

**IOWNJULIAN JulianLarson** Do you remember this interview? (Video Link)

Julian clicked on the video link and he was redirected to a video on you tube.

"_And please welcome my next guest, America's heartthrob, Julian Larson!" _

"_So Julian Larson, this is the very first appearance on my show, congratulations!"_

He recognized the interview, it was the one he did with Ellen. Why would his stalker show him this? He did many interviews, why this one?

"_We actually never seen you shirtless before, Julian, and its general knowledge that all actors must be on talk shows..." "Without a shirt"_

"_Is it now?"_

"_Ouh, it is, yea it is, I'm surprised that you don't know that"_

"_See, you're learning new things"_

"_So…."_

Julian bit his lip, it wasn't one of the things that he was extremely proud of, but it got good responds and his publicist thought it was a good idea. He checked his twitter again.

**IOWNJULIAN JulianLarson** This video turns me on...so very much

**IOWNJULIAN JulianLarson** It replayed in my mind for months, until it wasn't enough.

**IOWNJULIAN JulianLarson** I had to have the real thing, I had to have you.

Julian yelped, he said he have to have me, will he try? Did he try?

**IOWNJULIAN JulianLarson** I'll come back soon, wait for me ;)

Julian involuntarily screamed. He knew what his stalker meant, he did come tonight and he's going to come again, SOON.

"You crazy son of a Bitch!" Julian screamed at his phone. He had no idea why he did that, he was angry and frustrated. He wanted to scream at his stalker, but he couldn't. Mainly because that would be self destructive and Julian was now very scared of his stalker. He cursed inwardly for not being able to remember who came to his room a while ago. A part of him doesn't want to remember, but he knew this isn't something that would just disappear if you simply ignore it.

Julian slammed his phone on the floor, brought his legs to his chest and hugged himself. He stared at his phone and flinched slightly as his phone light up indicating more tweets.

**IOWNJULIAN JulianLarson **I'll come get you

**IOWNJULIAN JulianLarson **I'll come get you

**IOWNJULIAN JulianLarson **I'll come get you

**IOWNJULIAN JulianLarson **I'll come get you

"Leave me alone!" Julian shouted at his phone again. He clutched his head with both his hand in aggravation.

Logan and Derek quickly rushed to his side and brought him back into the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at his room Adam was clicking replay again and again on the video of Julian's interview. On his table were a weird smelling handkerchief and an old bat that had glass shards attached to it.

"I'll come get you...Julian" He muttered as he stared at a poster of Julian. He took a piece of glass from the bat and lividly scratched Julian's face with it.

_**To be continued… **_

_Author's notes 2: The inspiration was from an interview Alex Pettyfer did on Ellen. For those who haven't checked it out, here's the link, it's really funny. _.com/watch?v=RdxJMkZMm6A

_Thanks for reading and please be kind and review if you can. _

_And Thanks Kiamra for allowing me to use your name :D_

_Lots of Love from **The bohemian Closet**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Angry One

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor do I own Dalton. Dalton is owned by Cp coulter, one of the most talented person I know

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I know the third chapter came up way too late, but I was really swamped with college applications so I really didn't have much time for anything else, but I know it's all excuses, anyway enjoy please! :D

The Bohemian Closet Presents

The Hunted Actor

Chapter 3

The next morning, Logan woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, as his eyes flipped open he saw Derek sipping coffee and eyeing him warily. Noticing that he was awake Derek muttered a quick "Good Morning" and retreated to the couch. The smell of Derek's coffee, a mix of mocha and tea was intoxication. Who does that? Logan wondered.

"You're still drinking that weird drink?" Logan said while putting a hand over his nose.

"It's my drug baby" Derek said as he took another sip and smiled expressing that he was indeed enjoying his delicious coffee, (If it can be called coffee)

Logan wasn't his best in the morning, there's something about mornings that really piss him off. His eyes searched the room to find Julian no where in sight. He looked surprised and god forbade, angry. He saw Julian's iphone on the desk and grabbed it.

He recalled Julian mentioning something about twitter. He clicked the twitter icon on Julian's phone. It seems that Julian logged on twitter this morning and didn't log out, he scrolled the mentions section and his eyes showed a different light.

"Derek, where's Jules?" Logan half shouted.

Derek narrowed his eyes. He knew that Logan was still mad at Julian for keeping him in the dark about his stalker and last night Derek convinced Logan to keep it to himself, at least until the next morning, Logan reluctantly did so as he saw how messed up Julian seemed.

"He went to the choir room, he needs to breath...Logan" Derek said, hands gripping his coffee uncomfortably as he notice the hint of anger in Logan's eyes.

"What happened to not letting him go anywhere alone?" Logan demanded, as he rose and punched the wall next to Derek furiously.

Derek placed his mug on the coffee table and brought one hand to Logan's chest gesturing for him to move back. "Calm down, he's with Bailey"

But instead of calming down Logan grabbed Derek's hand and pushed him into the coffee table. Derek's mug broke to pieces and the contents spilled all over the floor. "WHAT THE HELL? LOGAN" Derek screamed.

"Screw you! You kept this from me too!" Logan shouted, hands curled into a fist dangerously.

Derek was mad, but he knew that if he was dealing with Logan, getting angry wasn't the best idea. "This is about that huh?" He said.

Logan knew this conversation was going no where and Derek wasn't the one he was mad at. He knew who he had to find. JULIAN. Logan gave Derek a death glare and turn towards the door.

"Logan, I'm almost afraid to ask, but where are you going?" Derek asked worriedly.

"I'm going to the choir room, TO KILL JULIAN" He said, every nerve in his expression indicates trouble. He stormed out of his room in a hurry with Derek trailing behind him. "This is not going to end well" Derek said.

. . . . . . . . . .

The sound of Ode de Joy playing on the piano was heard echoing through the hallway, trailing from the choir room. Julian sat near the window, allowing the morning sun to hit him, lighting his fair skin.

Bailey gazed at Julian for a brief second, realizing how the gorgeous the actor looked. He then turned his attention back to the piano, continuing the melody. Ode De Joy was played beautifully by Bailey as his skilled fingers hit every note perfectly. Bailey gave the melody it's dramatic and significant end with a bang.

Julian smiled at gave it a small clap. "You really are good at this aren't you?"

"Well, I try" Bailey said sheepishly. "So Julian, what's up with you, I thought you were…"

"Leaving?" Julian said, eye brows raised. "Well, there's been some delay"

"That means you're still leaving?"

"Definitely" Julian said, in the bitterest smile Bailey had ever seen the actor wear.

The quiet and peacefulness of the room was shattered when Logan came bursting into the choir room. Bailey involuntarily jumped in shock. He held a hand to his heart in attempt to calm himself from the initial shock. "God Logan…" Bailey said.

Julian immediately knew that Logan was infuriated. He was slightly afraid but remained his composure, Julian was far calmer now than he was yesterday.

Julian looked up at Logan calmly, waiting for to hear Logan scream his lungs out. But instead Logan grabbed Julian by his collar and literally smashed him into the grand piano. The grand piano was solid and very well made, if had been any other piano, it would have been smashed to pieces by the impact of the smash.

Julian cursed in pain. He fell head first on the ground, as he slowly rise from the ground, he saw blood, blood that was his, smeared on the floor. Julian heard Bailey screamed in fear as Logan grabbed Julian by the waist bringing him into a standing position.

"You Sociopath!" Julian screamed as he was faced with Logan's green eyes. Logan merely slapped Julian across his face, which made Julian yelped in pain. "What's wrong with you Logan? Huh? You're so screwed with Kurt that you have to torture me?"

"This is not about Kurt, Don't you dare bring him up! This is about you!" Logan said, as his hands grabbed Julian by his collar closing the gap between them.

Derek arrived and was shocked by the scene he saw, he knew something bad was happening, but this was worse than he thought. He also noticed that Julian was bleeding, Bailey was too shocked to move. Derek's eyes trailed to Logan who was now holding Julian captive.

"What about me? This was never about me!"

"It's about your freaking stalker, you didn't tell us that he's still threatening you Jules! You didn't tell us!" Logan's grip on Julian's collar got tighter, that it was nearly suffocating him.

Julian stared at Logan with misty sad eyes. "Why would I tell you?" he said, his voice lowered.

"Are you stupid? You think you can do this all by yourself? You're freaking self destructive Jules! And you've been keeping me in the dark about this! The whole time!" Logan threatened.

"So this is about you…" Julian said, his voice was chocking.

"What?"

"Quit Being so possessive, I'm your friend not your boyfriend!" Julian screamed. "Quit acting like you deserve to know!" tears escaping the young actor's eyes.

Logan began to feel confused, his grip against Julian loosen, however his voice still came out fiercely. "Don't I deserve to know? As your friend?"

"You're an idiot" Julian said, his eyes getting slightly puffy. "I never wanted you to be...just a friend"

Logan stand blankly for a moment, he wondered if Julian was saying what he thought he was saying. He never wanted be to be 'just friends'. But Julian is straight. Isn't he?

"Julian" Logan held onto him firmly but not forcefully. It was gentler. "Are you saying…?"

Rock bottom, that's what happening now, Julian thought, he's officially screwed, so might as well come clean. "I'm saying that I'm in love with a psychopath who's too much of an idiot to realize it"

"I thought you refer to me as a sociopath" Logan said smirking as he stole a kiss from Julian. It was rough and rather forceful, Julian opened his mouth as he gasped with allowed Logan to enter, exploring Julian's mouth with his tongue.

Julian felt warm, he felt guilty, he felt scared. Logan was kissing him, he didn't understand why, but he permitted it as he kissed back gently. Logan's hand trailed towards Julian's chest slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Derek cleared his throat. "Urm guys?" He said.

Julian and Logan turned to Derek in shock, both of them turned scarlet. Derek gave out a small chuckle, "How convenient, one minute you two were after each other's throat, the next you're down each other's throat.

Julian looked away in embarrassment while Logan face palmed himself in exasperation.

Bailey who has still not recovered from the initial shock was stunned and was unable to move.

_Author's note: This chapter is short but please have patience as the next chapter is the climax. Hint, Julian and Logan are sort of dating and Adam is going to try to kidnap Julian._

_please follow me on tumblr, I update there first_

thebohemiancloset_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 The Crazy One

The Bohemian Closet presents

Chapter 4 The Crazy one

Author's note: A huge delay in updating this, I apologize, I had some health issues and was in and out of the hospital a lot, I'm really thankful to those who follow me on my blog

also I want to give credits to my **Dalton RP family** and **Cp Coulter writes my canon** , I took inspiration from them

I would also like to thank those who send me messages on tumblr when I was in the hospital, Thank you, even you miss Cp Coulter, thanks for the kind message.

* * *

"When two of your best friends started dating, it could only mean one thing, you'd have to watch all the love between them, you'd be witness to all their lovely dovey-ness, all those long stares into each others eyes."-Best Friends

The book Derek just read was called 'Best friends' He buried himself in it, soaking up all he can learn about being a good 'Third wheel' to Logan and Julian. He wondered how often would they be making out and whether or not he needed to buy sound proofing head phones.

* * *

_"I'm saying that I'm in love with a psychopath who's too much of an idiot to realize it"_

_"I thought you refer to me as a sociopath" Logan said smirking as he stole a kiss from Julian. It was rough and rather forceful, Julian opened his mouth as he gasped with allowed Logan to enter, exploring Julian's mouth with his tongue._

_Logan's hand trailed towards Julian's chest slowly unbuttoning his shirt._

_Derek cleared his throat. "Urm guys?" He said._

* * *

Logan sure wasn't one to wait, Derek began imagining the three of them sitting on his bed talking and arguing as usual.

_Logan and Julian would get into one of their usual arguments, he would just say something to calm them down, and when he looked up Logan would be on top of Julian, pinning him down and kissing him passionately, Derek would have to throw a pillow at them to stop them from turning it into a full make out session. "Stop kissing him Logan, stop kissing Jules" He would scream. _

Derek was drowned in his imagination when Julian came up to him, and tapped his shoulder. "Derek?"

"Stop kissing Jules!" Derek scrambled, his mind still half trapped within his little day dream. He noticed the bewildered look on Julian's face.

Julian twisted his face, half in shock and half in concern, but it actually seem kind of cute, the way Julian's eyes widen and his mouth open slightly. "Kissing me Derek?" Julian said with a smirk. "So that's what you've been daydreaming about?"

Derek blinked, a second ago, his thoughts were full of Logan and Julian's making out session, now Julian was in front of him, it's still hard to shake the thought of Julian's mouth raw from being kissed and his shirt unbuttoned revealing his tone chest and his fair skin.

Unconsciously his gaze rested on Julian's chest, he was wearing a loose red shirt with a v neck, allowing part of his skin revealed. His eyes followed them towards Julian's lips.

Julian narrowed his eyes at the sight of Derek possibly checking him out, he was confused, what was Derek doing? "Are you checking me out, pervert?" He said with his arms crossed.

An arm swung across Julian's shoulder "what, who's the pervert checking you out Jules?" Logan said in a protective yet possessive manner. He wasn't one to act like a boyfriend, but he can't possibly tolerate someone checking out Julian.

"No one, Derek's just been acting weird" Julian said shooting Derek one of his 'I'll let this slip' look.

Immediately Logan pulled his hands of Julian. Derek glanced up at the both of them, they were talking casually, no overly caring attitude or secret touches. It was like all those things at the choir room never happened. He felt relieved, at least they wouldn't have to sit though a make out session, or maybe not.

The three of them walked towards the cafeteria, with the normal chattering, they were seated at the usual table the golden trio always sat at.

"No Lo, you cannot pull of a sombrero!" Derek said.

"No kidding, if you ever try, I'll have to deny ever knowing you" Julian said calmly while sipping his coffee.

"Hey I tried it before, it really looked okay, it kinda goes with my blond hair" Logan exclaimed.

"No it doesn't" Julian and Derek said together.

Logan frowned and glare at two of his best friends while plotting a comeback. Someone came by the Golden Trio table, no one usually do, everybody knows that the Golden Trio likes to be left to themselves.

Adam Clavell came up and slide on the sit next to Julian, much to the golden trio's surprise. "Hey, Julian" He said casually. "I brought you something" He said as he handed Julian a roast turkey sandwich. "You favorite" He smirked. Logan and Derek looked at Adam surprised by the boy's extensive knowledge about Julian.

The last time he talked to Adam, they had an argument; Adam was probably not the person Julian wanted to be around right now. Julian also had no memory of Adam invading his room, molesting him and drugging him. But subconsciously he was uncomfortable around Adam.

Julian stared at the sandwich as though they contained poison. "Ah, well Adam, I have my breakfast right here so..." He said hesitantly.

Adam gave Julian a sad look, "You don't want it?" He said, the sad look in his eyes were contrary to the mildly threatening voice he made. "Are you sure?" He asked Julian as though daring him to decline.

Julian caught a little anger in Adam's voice. But he wasn't the only one. Derek and Logan stared at Adam suspiciously. "He said he doesn't want it" Logan said. Adam shot Logan a weird look, it was deadly and twisted, but it only lasted a while when Adam smiled again.

"I guess not then" He said as he kept the sandwich back into his bag. Adam stood up and put his hand in Julian's hair, ruffling it slightly. "See you later Julian" He said as he leaned it, and seem to be sniffing Julian's hair before he left, whispering "peppermint, nice" in Julian's ear.

Logan and Derek continued eating and Derek mumbled "weird kid" Logan seem to be deep in thought. Bailey was on the other side of the room, watching the golden trio eat, he noticed something that Derek and Logan didn't, the scared look on Julian's face when Adam whispered something in his ear.

The color in Julian's face was faded and he clamped up. A minute later however, Julian seemed to have forgotten about it and returned to his normal self when Logan and Derek started talking about video games.

Bailey turned to Merril who was beside him "Did you see that?"

Merril was sipping her strawberry milk and being occupied with the blueberry bagel. She was almost mad for being interrupted. "See what bailey?" She asked.

"Adam sat with the golden trio just now!" Bailey said.

"Oh what? Really? I guess he doesn't know his way around yet, poor boy" Merril said sighing.

"Yea, don't you think that, Adam is a little sticky to Julian?"

"oh that, no he's just a bit star struck you see, Adam is a big fan of Julian's show, something damaged" Merril said happily. "He really know a lot about the show, and he's one of Julian's fan boy"

Bailey raised an eyebrow, "Julian's fan boy? Is that why he's trying to stick to Julian?"

"Oh don't judge, what would you do if you went to the same school as one of your favorite actors" Merril said, while nibbling her bagel. Blueberry yum.

"I suppose you're right" Bailey admitted. "But there's just something off about the way Adam looks at Julian"

Merril looked at bailey. "He is overly obsessed with Julian…I'll keep an eye on him" She said. "I think he's a sweet kid, but you'll never know plus I'm worried for Julian, I notice he's not really in a good mood lately" She said.

Bailey looked left and right before pulling Merril close to him and whispering in her ear. "Okay, you're not suppose to know this but, I was with Julian at the choir room that day and Logan came in, and he said something"

Merril leaned in closer with her eyes wide open. Bailey spoke quietly, "He said Julian's been stalked by someone and he was _**attacked**_ by that person a few nights ago, and by the sound of it, it was sexual harassment" He said, leaving out the whole Logan Julian make out session. He figured they didn't want people to know.

Merril put her hand over her mouth in shock, "Sexual harassment? On Jules?" She whispered. Bailey just nodded.

"This is worrisome" She said as she finished her bagel. Bailey looked over to the golden trio with concern. "Yes it is" He said.

* * *

That night Julian buried himself in his books, he just checked his twitter account, annoyed that the death threats are still bombarding his account.

Math was not exactly his favorite subject but having numbers in his head and solving problems distracted him from his stalker situation. Julian started scribbling numbers and solutions on his exercise book while pressing the buttons on his calculator.

Logan opened the door, a grin appeared on his face as he saw the brunette so absorbed in his work. _Why do you work so hard?_ Julian had one of his hands gripping a pencil while the other was on the calculator.

His legs were crossed and his body was arched in front. His posture was natural yet managed to be so seductive. His brown oak hair lie so smoothly on his shoulder and the way those innocent lips mumble out random numbers was like an invitation to be ravished.

A pair of hands crept up Julian's waist forcefully it pulled his shirt up feeling the toned muscle of his chest. Julian yelped, dropping his pencil and looked back seeing Logan staring at him with a smirk.

"You idiot, I'm studyi-ng, ah-h" He moaned as Logan sucked on his neck. Logan's teeth sink into his neck, as Julian grabbed on Logan's wrist for support.

"Do you want me to stop?" Logan asked as he brought his lips closer to Julian's letting himself breath down Julian's throat. "F-uck yo-u, I'm stu-dying" He said while closing his eyes, pulling Logan towards him locking their lips together. Julian's tongue hungrily asked for permission, it was granted quickly as Logan's tongue tangled on his.

Without a warning, Logan slipped his hand down Julian's pants feeling his erection. His fingers pressed against the tip roughly. Julian's hands slammed on the table knocking down his calculator.

Julian's eyes widen "Son of a bitch!" He turned scarlet, taken aback by his boyfriend's impatience. It was flattering though knowing how much Logan wanted him. _So you do want me after all, don't you Logan?_

…

From the window, a pair of eyes was watching them, Adam's eyes were wide open as he watched their every movement, with agony in his nerves and lust in his heart. It was the second storey and Adam was hanging by the large tree near Julian's room. His gaze landed on that perfect body, his pants getting tighter as the actor's shirt was ripped off forcefully by the blond whose hands was exploring him impatiently. _Those should be my hands_

* * *

"This is a bad idea"

"Shut up Dwight, we might get caught"

"But Laura…"

"Okay we're in"

The door crept open, and Dwight and Laura entered the room. The two pair of curious eyes looked around, the sight was not a pleasing one. Red petals were scattered everywhere, engulfed the room in an eerie feeling.

Dwight approached the wall, something wasn't right about it, as his fingers touched the wall, he felt the strong emotions attached to it.

…

Glue

Imagine sticking up every piece of you wall paper with glue

_Long fingers touched the wall hesitantly, his breath fasten as he roughly slammed the wall paper over the wall. Glue sticking to the soles of his fingers._

Imagine how sore your hands would be

_The shivering hands, summoning strength to move those numb fingers. The pain absorbing into the bones, electrifying the nerves._

Imagine how much time it would take

_Bright misty eyes let it's gaze surround the room, which was now fully covered in new wall paper, the glue dropping from his hand as his legs quiver, dropping to the ground,_

_His work was done_

Imagine why someone would do that?

_A small scrap of the wall paper tore, revealing a picture of an oak haired actor, _

_Julian Larson-Armstrong_

"_**You're the reason I'm doing this"**_

_**...**_

Dwight pulled his finger away, the thought of Adam patiently working on it filled his mind, and more importantly, who Adam is doing this for, _Julian_. Laura gulped at the picture of Julian behind the wall, the signs were obvious. Julian isn't safe.

Laura looked at Dwight, the both of them agreeing on something, They had to get out of here, now. Laura tripped slightly, her red shoes were not very comfortable and they were making her clumsy. _Why did I wear this red shoes today?_

"Hurry!"

"But my shoe!"

"_**Going somewhere?**_" A harsh voice called. The sound of the door slamming was heard.

* * *

Adam walked around Stuart circling it a few times, he looked over his shoulder every time he heard foot steps but turn around again in disappointment because it wasn't Julian.

The evening sun was setting. Nightfall was near.

Julian finally came out of Stuart with his sling bag, and dark shades. He looked as stunning as ever. With a merry smile Adam popped out next to Julian, making Julian jump in shock. "The hell? Where did you come from?" Julian asked.

"Why? Are you not happy to see me?" Adam asked, his voice was soft but there was a hint of anger in it.

"No, I'm happy, of course I am" Julian said, but he didn't believe what he just said. "I'm just shocked, you came out of nowhere"

"Not nowhere, I was waiting for you here" Adam explained.

"Waiting for me? Why?" Julian asked curiously as he walked towards the courtyard.

"I just wanted to see you, can I follow you?" He asked as he walked along with Julian. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to buy some stuffs" Julian said.

"What stuff? Is it some magazines or are you hungry? You want to buy some food?" Adam asked. He slipped his hand around Julian's waist.

Julian was getting annoyed by being bombarded by questions. "I'm just going to get some coffee Adam" He said in an annoyed tone.

Adam didn't seem to enjoy Julian's tone and gesture. He grabbed Julian's wrist roughly. "Let me come with you Julian" A demand not a request. He squeezed Julian's arm.

"Adam! You're hurting me! Let me go!" Julian demanded, his voice raised. _Who does Adam think he is?_

Adam frowned and twisted Julian's arm. Julian whimpered at the pain. "What are you doing?" He asked as he tried to break free. _Adam was strong._

"I just want to come along, is that too much to ask?" Adam said as he let go of Julian's hand.

Julian held his arm that was reddening. The look that Adam was giving him was slightly scary. "Fi-fine, come along" He said hesitantly.

Julian walked over to his car, and swing his key swiftly. Adam grabbed the key from Julian's hand. "I'll drive you" He said.

"I can drive, Adam" He replied as he tried to snatch the keys from Adam's hands. That gesture made Adam furious. _You just never see how much I care for you._

Being around Julian was frustrating, he was there, but he couldn't do anything to him. He was always with the golden trio, never once looking his way. What was so special about the golden trio anyway?

A moment of anger. A moment of passion. A moment of lust. That moment Adam slapped Julian across the face. The slap was forceful, tough and painful. Blood escaped Julian's lips as he fell to the cold hard ground.

Julian looked up to Adam noticing the flare in his eyes, Adam was angry deeply angry. The slap hurt, he put his hands over his cheek, wiping the blood off. _What did I ever do to you Adam? _

"What's wrong with you?" Julian snapped. He was trying his best not to get annoyed at Adam for constantly bothering him. He got up from the ground and stared at Adam, his eyes met Adams. "Give. My. Keys. Back." He threatened.

Julian was provoking the monster within Adam._ Don't you understand that you are making me crazy? _Your perfect soft hair, those wide gorgeous eyes, the was your body moves, the way you look at me, and those lips.

Adam glared at him and moved to the car, he inserted the key in the key hole opening the door to the driver's seat. "Make me" He said.

Julian scoffed and moved to stand next to Adam. "You're kidnapping my car?"

He lifted Julian by the waist forcefully, putting the brunette over his shoulders.

Adam smirked. "No Julian, I'm kidnapping _**you**_"

Julian was shocked, "What? Adam let me down!" He demanded. The way Adam was holding his waist was uncomfortable, Adam's hands were bluntly caressing his hips at the same time. He felt slightly violated. Adam opened the back seat and pushed Julian in the car forcefully.

He then jumped into the driver seat, locked all the doors and looked at Julian will a serious expression. "We'll get coffee" He said blankly. "I'll drive you"

"O..kay, we'll get coffee" He said, feeling slightly afraid of Adam now.

Adam drove into the parking space at a shady looking coffee house. He pulled Julian out of the car abruptly, holding Julian's arm with his iron fist grip. Julian whimpered at the pain, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to risk getting Adam angry again, maybe if he just obliged, they would get coffee and be back at Dalton in no time.

Adam put an arm around Julian possessively and adjusted Julian's shades, the actor fidgeted at Adam's touch. Adam wanted to make sure no one recognizes the star, _so Julian can be only his. _

"Give me your phone Julian" He demanded as he extended his hand.

"No way! Why do you need it?" Julian protested.

Adam pushed Julian against the wall and slammed his hand near Julian's face. " Phone. Now " he said as he boldly put his hand into Julian's back pocket. His hand found the phone, but it lingered for a while, molesting Julian slightly.

Julian's breathing was uneven, Adam was scaring him and the way he was touched was making him sick. Adam took the phone out and smashed it to the ground, stepping on it to make sure it was really destroyed.

Julian let out a pathetic whimper out of fear.

* * *

Note: Thank you for bearing with me through this long delay, the next chapter is already almost done, so is 246 messages next chapter. I'm hoping to post it within a few short days. I'm working on it in the hospital because there's really not much to do here and I really like fact that in a way those characters keep me company making my stay at the hospital more tolerable.

To Joy, whoever you are I thank you so much for all you have done for me, those messages you sent on tumblr meant so much. I wish you would someday unanon yourself so I can properly thank you.

Again, please follow me on tumblr, the link is on my profile, I love all of you very much.


	5. Chapter 5 The Sought One

**Author's note:** So this is a huge delay, I'm eternally grateful to those who are still loyal to the story and those who still reads it. I'm so very sorry, college does that to a person. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the show :D

The Bohemian Closet presents

**The Sought one**

"I wonder where Julian is?" Logan asked while pushing the buttons on the joystick.

"Didn't he say he went to get us coffee?" Derek replied as he pushed a few buttons on the joystick as well.

"It's been an hour, the coffee shop is 5 minutes away, don't you think that's weird?" Logan asked, a slight panic in his voice.

"Relax, it's our Jules, your boyfriend would be fine" He said while pressing the buttons rapidly. "And I win" He said raising the joystick in the air while he breath in the air of triumph. "Joy to the world, I beat you again!"

Logan dumped the joystick on the floor "Fuck this!" He said as he got up running his hands through his hair. _Where is Jules? _

"Are you okay Lo? Beating you was too easy just now, something on your mind?" Derek asked.

Logan didn't answered Derek he was dialing numbers on his phone.

"Wait, who are you calling?" Derek asked.

"Jules" He said as he put the phone to his ear. "The line is disconnected" Logan said while looking at Derek, horror crossed his face. Something was making him feel uneasy about it all. He was worried that something happened to Julian.

* * *

A beeping sound from the alarm clock rang insinuating it was 6'clock in the morning.

Bright lights flickering from his computer screen. That was the only light illuminating the dark room. If anyone were to enter the absolem's room, they'd notice the wires tangling around the room with monitors arranged on the wall.

Blue misty smoke from the dried ice cloud the room, creating a mystique atmosphere. Behind those mist was a boy, with his head on the computer's keyboard.

The boy was Hansel Westwood.

Han yawned as he woke up, his head raising from the keyboard he just slept on. He stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes. Waking up on his computer was a regular thing to do, and he didn't dislike it, he just hated the feeling that he missed watching something important on the screen.

Naturally Han's eyes wandered to the many screens on his wall, He blinked as one in particular caught his eye. _What was that?_

It was from a camera in Hanover's hallway. A few meters away from Adam's room, there was a red shoe. He recognized that shoe. _**That's Laura Bancrof's shoe**__! The same one she wore this morning when she went to see Dwight at Windsor!_

Han knew no that she wouldn't just leave her shoes anywhere, who would? This was slightly suspicious so he decided to check the footage from a while back.

1 hour ago-nothing

2 hour ago-nothing

3 hours ago-nothing,..wait _**WHAT THE HELL?**_

Han immediately picked up his phone and called the Windsor prefect Charlie Amos, Chaz would know what to do.

Charlie picked up his phone at the first ring, because it was Han calling. Han never called unless it was something important.

"Han? Is something wrong?"

"Chaz, there's something I need you to see, call Bancroft and hurry!"

* * *

Laura's perky eyes flipped opened, only to be greeted with dim light. Her body was crammed as she felt herself rose from a very uncomfortable ground. She took a short moment to observe her surroundings.

There was little to no light in the room, the only source of light was the dim half lit lamp on the wall. With that little light assisting her vision there were a few things she could make out, she was in a wooden shed somewhere, the shed was very old, this room was cramped and small, _**she was missing her left shoe**_ and Dwight was next to her. However Dwight seemed unconscious.

Laura's face move closer to Dwight's, her soft hair dangling on his neck. "Wake up Dwight!"

There was no reaction on Dwight's part, he remained silent, asleep. He actually looked pretty cute asleep. Laura shook her head, this wasn't the time for such thoughts.

Laura frowned and poked his waist as hard as she could. Dwight's eyes opened almost immediately. Wide eyes, he stared at Laura with his jaw dropped.

"What was that for?"He asked questionably as he got up, rubbing his neck. His neck felt numb.

"You were passed out! I had no make sure you were alive or something"

"Does you head hurt?"

"Terribly"

"Where are we anyway?"

"I have no idea,…how did we get here?"

…

"_Going somewhere?"_

"_A-dam..We were just leaving, right Laura?"_

"_Yea, we're in a hurry, we really should go, it was nice meeting you, come on Dwight"_

"_I don't think so" _

…

At that moment it all came back to them, Dwight and Laura's head turned to each other at once, mouth agape. "_**Adam**_!" They both said at the same time.

* * *

The door of Han's room opened, Charlie Amos and Justin Bancroft appeared in the misty room.

"Han what was it you wanted us to see?" Charlie inquired, he was a little worried.

Justin stood behind Charlie and entered the ominous looking room. "Did something happen?"

Han was staring at the screen, pressing replay again and again, as he pressed his glasses into the screen, deeply concentrating on the footage. He turned around his spinning chair, looking at Charlie and Justin with his hands folded under his chin.

"We got a problem" He said wisely.

Han turned his chair back and faced the screen. He pointed to the third screen from the left.

Charlie and Justin faced each other and then they turned back to Han.

The light from the screen flickering. It showed Hanover's hallway.

_Dwight and Laura entered the screen, both of them tip toed quietly towards Adam's room. Laura entered the room, while Dwight looked left and right before closing Adam's door nervously. _

"What's Laura and Dwight doing?" Justin asked.

"Keep watching" Han instructed as he fast forwarded the video.

_Adam was seen entering the room. The door closed abruptly with a loud thump. _

Justin and Charlie nearly jumped at the loud sound. Han fast forwarded the video again.

The door opened and Adam came out

Justin's eyes widen as his shaky fingers pointed at the screen. "Lau-laura, and Dwight.."

_Adam was carrying Dwight over one of his shoulder and Laura over another. He secured them tightly with his arms as he walked away quickly. Laura's leg accidentally knocked the side of the wall, dropping one of her red shoes on the ground. _

"What the hell is that son of a bitch doing?" Justin demanded as he stared at Han, hoping for some sort of explanation.

"I wish I knew" Han said as he put his hands over his head. "And I wished I saw this sooner, this footage was from 3 hours ago"

Charlie's eyes widen. "3 hours ago?" He said in shock. A lot could happen in that time. But he refused to speculate, the thought of it was horrible.

Justin immediately dialed Laura's number.

"It's…disconnected" He said shakily.

Han pointed to another screen, The screen was a showing footage from Dalton's car park.

_Adam was carrying Dwight and Laura to his car, stuffing them in the backseat. He closed the door and got in himself. _

_A minute later, he drove off. _

"Where is he taking them?" Charlie asked.

"Based on the footage, he's headed north, but that's as far as I can get" Han said regrettably. "If only I wasn't asleep…I could have stopped him from getting away" His voice choking. _Why did I have to sleep?_

"Stop it Han, it's not your fault" Charlie put a hand on Han's shoulder.

Justin stared at the screen, anger in his eyes. "If anything, it's his fault" He said staring at the footage of Adam driving off in replay.

"Calm down Justin, we need to figure out what to do now…Adam has nothing against Laura and Dwight, maybe he won't harm them" Charlie said reassuringly.

"Maybe?" Justin asked, almost hysterically. "Maybe isn't good enough Chaz! She's my sister!...my baby sister, how did no one notice Adam carrying two people out of the school like that?"

"It's night time…no one was walking around Hanover at that time, It's not Windsor" Han explained.

"We'll find them Justin, I promise" Charlie said confidently. He won't let anything happen to either one of them.

* * *

"Calm down Logan!"

"How can I calm down Derek? He didn't come back last night, he went to get coffee and he never came back, his phone was disconnected, WHERE THE HELL IS JULES?" Logan bellowed. His green eyes were worn out, he hadn't had a wink of sleep last night.

"Lo, Just sit down okay, I'll talk to the rest of the prefects and teachers, I'll work on something, You need to rest" Derek insisted.

But he was worried as well, he shouldn't have let Julian went to get coffee alone, in the mist of Logan and Julian getting together, they completely forgotten about the stalker. What if the stalker got to Julian?

Derek gritted his teeth, but Logan was in a bad state, he stayed up all night staring outside the window waiting for Julian's car to drive back into the car park.

Logan sat down hesitantly, he did feel a little tired. He was not only sleep deprived, his heart rate had not been beating at regular level at all since Julian's phone was disconnected. He feared the worst. He couldn't stop blaming his self for letting Julian go by himself.

"_I'm going out to get coffee, you guys want anything?"_

"_what Jules?,…Die Logan!"_

"_No way! You're going down Derek"_

_Julian sighed "You two just can't be separated from that X box" _

"_I win! You can suck it Derek" _

"_where did Jules go?"_

"_I don't know, did he just say he was getting coffee?"_

"_I guess so, Lo, let's go another round, I bet I could beat you this time"_

"_You wish!" _

He couldn't stop replaying that conversation in his mind, there was so many ways he could have stopped Julian from leaving on his own. _Also it could be the last conversation he and Julian had._

* * *

The room was stuffy and it had terrible air circulation. Dwight and Laura were resting with their heads leaned against each other.

"What happened?" Dwight asked.

"I don't really remember, I remember Adam hitting my head with something heavy" Laura said as she held her head. It seemed to hurt so much. "My head is really heavy, and everything is spinning"

"I think he drugged us too, I can't see very well" Dwight said tiredly.

"Do you think…he'll kill us?" Laura asked faintly.

"No..no I don't think so, don't worry" Dwight reassured her, _I hope not…_

A thud was heard, Dwight and Laura almost jumped, there was someone else in the shed. Fear crept through them.

Dwight took a deep breath and squeezed Laura's hand reassuringly. Although his voice had fear in it, he managed to say, "I'll protect you Laura…don't worry"

Laura looked at Dwight, she nodded her head. _I believe you, don't worry, I'll protect you too_

The sound came from outside of the room. Laura crawled to the door, and peeked through a small crack in the wood. Dwight moved towards her,

"What do you see?" He whispered.

She gestured for him to move closer so he could look through the hole too.

Two pair of curious eyes looked through the hole. They saw two figures in the dark, one of carrying the other. As the figures entered the dim light area, Dwight and Laura could make out the who the figures were.

It was Adam, and he was carrying a semi-conscious Julian, his hands over Julian's waist as he placed him over his shoulder.

_**Author's note:** Again, I would love it if you give me your opinion and if you would follow me on tumblr. Thanks for reading, really, thank you :)_


	6. Chapter 6 Problems

**Author's Note**: I updated cause a nice anon on tumblr begged me to, whoever you are, thanks for being a nice motivation for me, I love you.

Sorry, -uni- I think that explains everything right?

**The Bohemian Closet** Presents

**Chapter 6**

Problem

The morning Merril sat down on the poach with Bailey, both of them discussing what they were yesterday. They were both unaware of the events that had transpired.

"So how big of a fan of Something Damaged is Adam?" Bailey asked.

"This may be hard to believe but he can recite every line in the show, he was particularly interested in Grant's line though" Merril said. "He really emulated some strong emotions when he recited Grant's lines, it was as though he really understood Grant to an incredible level" Merril said thoughtfully.

Bailey brighten up. "Maybe we're over thinking this, perhaps he's just a big fan of the show"

"I hope so, he's such a sweet kid, I would hate for him to be Julian's attacker" Merril said, her fingers tangling her soft brown hair as she talked. "I would hate for anyone to be Julian's attacker, I wish he would be safe"

"We'll help him" Bailey said reassuringly. "We'll make sure he's safe" Bailey put his hand over Merril's and squeezed her hand. The brown eyed beauty smiled at him sweetly.

"Merril? Bailey?" A voice shot though

They both looked up.

"Spencer?" Merril said, she observed Spencer, he looked quite panicked and it was clear that he was panting. "What's wrong?" She got up to get a closer look at him.

* * *

Julian groaned slightly as light was being introduced. "Whe..re am I?" He asked as his eyes opened slowly.

"Somewhere no one would find you" Adam grinned as he placed Julian on the couch in front of him roughly.

Julian tried to move his body, but he couldn't, Adam gave him something earlier making him dizzy. His body won't listen to him today. He just stared at Adam helplessly.

From behind the other door, Dwight had his hand over Laura's mouth. She almost yelped when she saw Julian and Adam. Dwight gave her a stern look while he shook his head and mouthed, "Don't make any noise"

Laura whispered from under Dwight's hand. "But what about Julian? We need to help him"

"We will, we just have to wait for the right time"

The two pair of eyes turned their attention back to Julian and Adam.

* * *

Merril, Bailey and Spencer headed to the Hanover's common room.

"Are you serious? Adam?" Merril asked Spencer as they ran.

"I can't imagine…is Justin's sister safe? Is Dwight okay?" Bailey panicked.

"We don't know, we have no idea" Spencer said as he held the knob of Hanover's common room. He faced Merril and Bailey. "We were hoping you could tell us all you know about this Clavell guy…" He said, half concern and half curious.

Merril nodded as she turned the knob over Spencer's hand. "I'll tell you what I know" She said, eyes connected to Spencer's. The heavy oak wood door swing open, a cracking noise followed and the sound of awe the of the people inside the room.

Justin looked up, a worried face. Next to him, Charlie was on the phone. And an unusual presence, Han was out of his natural habitat which was his room. No blue mist surrounded dear absolem. He seemed lost, a vulnerable look on his pinkish face. A turquoise beanie on his head as a sign of safety.

Click

Click

Click

Han concentrated on the laptop in front of him, he glanced over at the three new people entering the room but gave no indication of acknowledgement. He continued clicking.

Justin rushed over to the three. "I heard you were close to Adam" he said, cutting the chase. "Tell me, what is he planning?"

Merril looked away for a while and then back at Justin."I wasn't sure before, but I think I am now" She said, though a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"I'm afraid I know what Adam is planning" Her brown eyes gleam with agony. Agony that the truth can't be denied anymore.

* * *

Adam.

He was a normal boy, he looked normal, he seemed normal. He was an everyday fan boy. They'd ask for my signature, they'd wave at me, they'd flash me a sweet smile. And they'd leave, and back to their own home, where they lead their own lives. We won't ever meet again.

But

Adam, he's different, why didn't I realize it before? Every smile he flash, there was something there. _What do you want Adam?_ If I asked you that, would I rather not know the answer?

Julian looked up to Adam biting his lips. "Adam…"

Adam smiled at him. "Yes love?"

Julian's face dropped. "Why do you call me that?"

Adam flashed him another smile as he walked to a stool where he stood on it, looking down five foots to the motionless Julian. He then kneeled on the stool, one hand on his chin as he looked at Julian and smiled again, a childishly cheerful smile, yet there was something very twisted about that smile that send shivers down Julian's spine.

Dwight and Laura were staring through the opening, straining their eyes to see what's going on. Dwight's hunter-like eyes and ears enable him to hear everything that Adam said and he could see the movements of the two.

"Well? What is he saying?" Laura whispered.

"Shh..." Dwight silenced her, and raised his hand in front of her. He pulled her back away from the door. "Adam could hear us, he's not talking anymore" Dwight said as he looked around.

"Okay, why are you looking around?" Laura asked, as she followed Dwight's gaze.

"We need to get out of here, soon" He said as he walked around the room, his footsteps full of care, making sure he didn't make a sound.

"D-uh, Mr. Hunter, but we have no idea how to and we have to bring superstar with us as well" Laura said, straining her voice although she made sure, she was not loud.

"I know, but we have to escape first, before Adam get to us, because by tone of his voice, I'm sure he wants to deal with us first before he gets to his real plan" Dwight said as looked up at the ceiling. "Well, well"

"Seriously?" Laura hissed.

"Well it's this or be dead"

Laura rolled her eyes. "I guess it's this"

* * *

All eyes were on Merril. "Adam he was always so fond of Julian, but I always thought that it was, well a common fan infatuation. He was so excited to go to the same school as Julian. But when I think about it, he transferred in the middle of the semester, after news got out that Julian returned to school."

"You think, that maybe he transferred here, because of Julian?" Charlie asked.

"Wait!" Justin half shouted. "What does this have to do with Laura…and Dwight? They are the ones who are missing, not Julian!"

Everyone in the room turned to Justin, eyes wide open. They all came to a sudden realization.

"I'll get Derek" Bailey said as he rushed out of the room. Slamming the door as he did.

"So Julian might be involved in this as well" Charlie said while scratching his head. "This is a bigger headache than I thought"

Justin bit his lip. "We still have no idea where that psycho might be bringing Laura and Dwight!"

Spencer looked around, "Hey, don't you think we should inform the Windsors that Houstan is missing? They would really like to know, I would imagine them being all worried now"

"Not yet…" Charlie said. "We don't need too many hands on this just yet, we will, we just need to know what to do first"

"Adam he, …" Merril continued, hesitating a little, holding up her clasped hand to her chest. Han stopped clicking and turned to Merril, listening carefully, so did the rest.

"He always said he and Julian are going to run away somewhere and that he will make all of Julian's worries go away, they were going to be happy together" She said. "I used to think of all of it as just talk or some sort of joke, I think he's serious"

"What the fuck?" Logan said, from the end of the room. He arrived along with a panting Bailey and a composed Derek, although there was a hint of discomfort in Derek's eyes.

"Are you serious Merril?" Derek asked, a demand perhaps.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about that kid!" Logan said angrily. "Jules just won't hear of it"

"Calm down Lo" Derek said simply.

"Oh Go Fuck yourself Derek, Jules is missing! And some weird kid may have got him, you should know better than to ask me to calm down" Logan shot Derek a glare. Derek just sighed and looked at Charlie.

"Julian is gone, as we expected" Han exclaimed.

"Expected?"Logan asked questionably.

"He's not the only one, Clavell got Laura and Dwight as well" Justin expressed, not pleased.

Derek rested his body against the wall. Bitterness in his eyes "Looks like we got ourselves a problem, _**we can't solve**_"

* * *

Dwight made a face, clenching his teeth as he did so, "Hurry up Laura!"

Laura struggled to climb up the ceiling and Dwight was carrying her weight. "A little more" Laura said, as Dwight stumble to push her up higher, using up all his strength to do so. Laura pushed the ceiling's square open and smiled brightly. "I did it!"

They heard footsteps. Dwight flinched.

"So hurry up and get up there!" Dwight hissed. Laura hurriedly jumped up crawled into the ceiling. She tried to look around in the dark, it was a huge place, dusty had poor ventilation.

The footsteps got closer.

Laura looked down and extended her hand. "Hey come on!" Dwight got on his toes and tried to reach for Laura's hand, but he couldn't reach it. Laura extended her hand further, trying her best to reach Dwight. "Dw-ight!"

The door slammed open. "Oh no you don't!"

* * *

Julian felt his hands, he could move it. He slowly got up, although as soon as he got up, a sudden dizziness struck him and a nausea feeling formed. He tried walking and used the wall as support. Adam had left him moments ago and he could hear a door slammed open with much force and then a _**gun shot**_.

Julian could hardly breath, his legs started shaking. _Was that gun shot? Dwight's voice and a girls? What happened?_

He moved slower than just now, he couldn't bring himself to move any further. His eyes were strained, eyeballs running all around the room, fear of the house itself.

A girl's scream, so loud and so desperate and so full of agony. An a familiar's voice, Dwight's? "Laura! Run!" He screamed. "GO!"

And another gun shot. And silence.

**Author's Note: **Feel free to follow me on tumblr, it's on my profile, my other drabbles are there. For those who still reads this. Thanks =) I will try my best to update it soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Cognitive

I know you guys will never forgive me, I randomly checked my emails after a long time and I realized that people were still reading, there will story alerts for it and people sending messages on tumblr asking me to update it. I never finish what I started, I guess this is a problem all of us face. It's embarrassing and I'm really sorry. It's been like months since I updated. It became impossible to write while I was at Law school, everything was just so packed.

I forgotten most part of the story and I had to read my own story from the start to write again. Well here it is, different from my original plan, but anyway enjoy-

**Chapter 7 Cognitive**

**_Fear_**

**_Pain_**

It's all in the mind they say. As long as we don't acknowledge them, they don't exist and when they don't, it is said that we can surpass the existence of human, become something stronger than human.

It all happened too soon, Laura pulled her hand as she screamed in agony, her blood bathed hand was warm with the heat of the bullet which punchered a hole in her palm. She couldn't stop screaming, the sight of her own palm, skin burned, flesh grazed and bleeding.

"Go Laura, run!" Dwight ordered. Then another gun shot was heard and she saw crimson on Dwight, and he fell down, his eyes open wide in shock and there seem to be emptiness in them. "You're next!" Adam shouted.

With trembling hands she quickly crawled through the top of the ceiling her punchered palm harshly scratching the dusty ground, the pain beyond words. Desperate to run from this place. "Justin,…big brother..help me" She begged, though she didn't know to whom.

Adam rushed to the ceiling opening and gritted his teeth, he couldn't climb up there without help. He needed to get Laura and silence her, or his plan, would be forever ruined.

**_Fear_**

Adam feared, he had always feared so many things. He feared that darkness, empty room. That room, somewhere in his mind, somewhere he was. Trapped in his own mind, no motivation to get out, no reason to turn on the lights.

Then Julian came, he was that light. He was the reason Adam no longer felt that long gruesome, empty boredom. Julian was the only thing that could keep him away from that dark abyss.

He never want be back there, all alone. Trapped, with no way out. In his own mind.

**_Pain_**

The scratches on his hands, the sleepless nights, the pain when Julian looked, not at him. All the pain turn to anger, and anger turn to resentment, then they turn to desire. Strong desire.

**_Desire_**

When that oak brown haired boy look his way. When Julian talked to him, his gentle voice, a symphony of perfection.

Julian had a gaze, more intense that anyone else's. But not just anyone can see it, It's the gaze that Julian use to stare at Logan when no one is looking. It's an oh so lonely yet so lovely look. Adam craved that look, day after day the desire within him burns.

* * *

"We've got to call the police, this is kidnapping!" Justin wailed in the common room, with his hands up in the air.

"Or murder…" Han whispered depressingly. Logan glared at Han with death ridden eyes. "Don't you dare say that" He said. "We're all thinking it" Han said a little louder.

Everyone in the room went quiet and pale. To imagine that a while ago they were all still bickering with each other, and that their biggest problem was how loud Logan and Julian were in the bedroom. Now it just got real and they have no idea what to do.

The silence was broken when Derek opened the door and following him was a smartly dressed older gentlemen and a younger man with platinum blond hair accompanied by a few policemen.

"Good day children, I'm detective Langley" He said calmly and with a rather cold exterior. "And this is my assistant Henry" He gestured to the silent blond.

"Derek, you…" Logan muttered. "Couldn't wait forever Lo, you guys were so busy panicking, I had to call the police. Guys this Is serious"

"Indeed it is" Detective Langley said as he invited himself into the hall. "Now who is going to tell me every detail of what's going on here, so maybe we could save your friends, or you know find their bodies" He chuckled, but nobody laughed.

Merril held back tears at the sound of the old man's laughter.

* * *

Dwight saw a whole lot of red, as he felt his body lightly falling, he was sure of whom did that blood belong to. It was warm, was it his? Was it Laura's? Soon what he saw was nothing but red until it became pitch black.

"Alan…?" He muttered as he vaguely saw a figure.

"Dwight!" Julian shot as he appeared at the room, barely walking. His sight was blurry but he knew what he saw, he saw Dwight on the ground, covered in blood. He dragged himself over to Dwight and squirm at the blood, a huge amount of blood covered Dwight's face and some ran down his already closed eyes. That would be Laura's blood.

"Oh God…" Julian whimpered at the sight.

**_Hope_**

Julian had hope, he could be saved. Adam would be too emphasizing to do anything to him that he would let him go, Julian promises to not tell the press but he'll order a restraining order. And everything will go back to normal. Yes, normal, and there would be Logan, hugging him at the end of the day telling him that he would protect him.

Julian had hope, but after seeing Dwight's state. It all burned away.

* * *

As Detective Langley was busy listening to the details of the alleged kidnapping, Mr Henry took it within himself to stroll across Dalton accompanied by Bailey. Bailey brought him to Adam's room where he walked forward calmly within the room covered with puzzles of insanity.

"Strange kid, would you say?" Henry asked, referring to Adam.

"Uh, well I didn't really knew him, but I would say he was pretty strange"

"Strange yet nothing stood out, always how they are" Henry said.

"They?" Bailey asked curiously. "Stalkers, Mr Bailey" Henry answered.

"Surely Miss Laura and Mr Dwight found something in this room that Adam didn't want them to, or not he wouldn't have bothered to remove them" Henry observed as the brushed through the room swiftly. Not many things were touched or disturbed, except perhaps a little tear in the wallpaper.

"Stalkers…do they usually kill people?" Bailey asked, even though he knew all he wanted to hear was some kind of comfort.

Henry batted his eyes and averted his attention back to the wall paper. "They usually want something from the person they stalk, so no, they don't usually kill"

Just before Bailey could let out a relieved sigh, he continued. "But when don't get what they want, killing would be the next best thing"

Henry knocked on the wall. "I think there's something behind this wall" He said thoughtfully. Bailey moved forwards curiously. "Something in this wall?"

* * *

Julian frantically looked for Dwight's pulse. When he found it, he finally allowed himself to breath. Another reason to be relieved was that Adam was nowhere in sight. For some reason he wasn't around.

**"Alan"** Dwight said as he grabbed Julian's hand. Julian flinched, but answered. "Yes..?" _Who's Alan?_

"Help..Laura escape, so she..can save us" He said. Julian gulped as he scanned his surroundings. Maybe there is hope. Maybe.

_**Author's Note**: Since you're here means you're still reading, so many thanks. I love you so. Please leave a review if you could, Also I would be consistently updating from now on._


End file.
